Epithelial cells swell when the Na-K pump is inhibited with ouabain. The swelling is due to NaCl entry into the cell across the apical membrane. NaCl entry into the cell was shown to be tightly coupled and carrier mediated. It would be inhibited by the diuretic, Bumetanide. The kinetics of this inhibition were characterized.